No Magia
by NaruGato
Summary: No héroes... era una promesa realizada a su madre cada que salían... incumplirla hará que las cosas salgan mal, muy mal... y ahora ¿como volverá a su hogar?
1. Chapter 1

La madriguera estaba sumida en el caos y como no seria así cuando era el cumpleaños numero 77 de la abuela, la matriarca Weasley ósea Molly y hoy 30 de octubre estaba siendo casi amarrada para que no hiciera nada en tal punto en que Molly II y Roxanne que eran unas negadas para cocina su misión ese día era mantener a la abuela amarrada mientras las mayores luchaban a muerte para dar todo lo necesario para toda la gente que vendría, porque por supuesto al ser Molly Weasley mas de la mitad de medio mundo mágico estaba mandando regalos o hiendo a visitarla. Arthur Weasley por su lado era el encargado de poner regalos, flores y otras cosas junto con Hugo, Teddy y la embarazada Victoire que tenia no más de 4 meses así que solo gritaba para donde quería la decoración y los regalos mientras su pobre esposo Teddy y sus primos desocupados junto a novios de ellos.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ron se encontraban aun en la oficina –_Harry debemos apurarnos que sí llego tarde Hermione me mata_ – se quejo Ron sentado frente a su mejor amigo que se había quedado como su compañero por toda su carrera como auror de campo aunque ahora eran los jefes del departamento.

-_Calma que no eres el único y aun debemos ir por el pastel pero primero acabemos aquí_ –Harry ya se veía algo mayor con unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro y su cabello entre negro canoso dejaba ver relativamente su edad.

_-¿Supiste que aceptaron el proyecto de Ted?_ – el pelirrojo ahora casi calvo dejo sus papeles en el escritorio de su amigo que son una sonrisa le sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego.

_-Si, es genial aunque aun no se quien se hará cargo… Kingsley a tomado esto personalmente_ –Harry se sentó tranquilamente en su sillón y su amigo a su lado sonriendo disfrutando ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad.

-_Si creo que es porque en un principio era su idea y luego la tomo Teddy mejorándola a tal punto que al consejo le gusto_ – ambos hombres asintieron tomando otro trago de su bebida cuando de pronto la chimenea saco chispas.

_-¡Harry Potter!_ –

_-¡Ron Weasley!_ – ambos al escuchar los gritos de sus esposas escupieron el whisky y se pusieron de pie de golpe –_Esperamos que no se estén haciendo tontos, la fiesta esta apunto de comenzar y ustedes no se han cambiado ni han traído el pastel_ –Hermione hablaba un poco mas relajada sin duda porque ella no estaba a cargo de la cocina como Ginny.

-_Harry ¡ven ahora mismo! Y ¡¿Dónde están tus hijos?! Ninguno a llegado y no tengo idea donde se encuentran_ – su esposo suspiro al escuchar sus gritos.

-_Gin cálmate ahora mismo ya salíamos para allá y sobre los chicos déjalos ellos sabían que hoy era la fiesta y ninguno se atreverá a faltar y lo sabes_ –Harry se puso su saco mientras Ron le daba el ultimo trago a su whisky a fin sus esposas no los miraban solo gritaban por la chimenea.

_-¡¿Cómo que déjalos?!_ – replico la pelirroja.

_-Gin ya no son niños_ –Harry sonrió mirando las fotografía de su familia cuando sus hijos apenas entraban a Hogwarts, ahora ellos ya habían salido y cada uno estaba estudiando sus carreras aunque ninguno le dijo cual era.

-_Ya vamos_ –Ron intervino para que no siguiera la discusión –_Vamos por el pastel, llegamos máximo en treinta minutos… hermanita no mates a nadie_ – la pelirroja gruño mientras los dos hombres salían de la oficina donde no se podían desaparecer.

Todo siguió con calma en la fiesta donde hasta el primer ministro Kingsley estaba presente feliz bailando con Andrómeda Tonks, la prensa que no se le permitía la entrada se encontraban en la puerta principal donde llegaban todos los autos o los que lo hacían de esa manera y donde todos podían aparecer; Ginny Potter gruñía observando a la puerta a cada puff pero de sus hijos ni sus luces mientras las mesas para la cena eran mágicamente aparecidas, todos tomaron su lugar y de pronto un gran puff en medio de la pista detuvo el movimiento de todos, Harry nervioso al igual que sus cuñados y muchos mas sacaron sus varitas apuntando a donde la luz ilumino a un grupo de chicos.

_-Hola abue_ –James Sirius Potter dio un paso al frente sonriendo de lado encantadoramente , de cabello negro azabache peinado hacia arriba y levemente acomodado de lado como Elvis pero no tan grande, sus ojos azules se fijaron en su abuela y sonrió aun mas al ver su rostro.

-_Te dije que se iban a quedar así_ – susurro su primo Fred que era el idéntico clon de George solo que con piel levemente tostada pero con su lindo y gran carisma bromista.

_-Jejejejeje lo mejor es su cara_ – agrego Louis Weasley un rubio de ojos azules cristalinos con sonrisa claramente herencia francesa que le había dado muchas admiradoras a lo largo de Hogwarts y por supuesto aun seguía haciéndolo.

-_Creo que esto es mala idea_ –Albus Potter serio observaba solo el rostro horrorizado de su madre, el tenia el mismo tono y cabello indomable que su padre siendo idéntico a el hasta en los ojos y su rostro serio pero también había un leve toque Weasley en el que se notaba.

-_Debimos esperar a que pasara la fiesta_ – agrego Frank Longbottom que había sido mejor amigo de los chicos desde bebes.

-_Creo que ya es tarde para arrepentirse_ –Scorpius Malfoy observo los ojos sorprendidos de sus padres y simplemente tomo aire ¿Por qué todo el silencio? Es muy fácil, los seis chicos no solo habían aparecido en medio de la fiesta sino que habían aparecido todos uniformados con el uniforme de gala de aurores que consistía en un pantalón azul marino y chaqueta negra hasta casi medio muslo que se ajustaba en su cintura con un cinturón blanco de hebilla dorada donde estaba ajustada una espada larga, y sobre su pecho cada uno tenia varias medallas que habían ganado durante toda su temporada en la academia sobresaliendo en diferentes cosas.

Las madres de los chicos estaban simplemente congeladas mirándolos horrorizadas mientras estos con una sonrisa se acercaron a su abuela para besarla y abrazarla aunque ella también no lucia muy contenta.

-_Harry tienes muchas cosas que explicar_ – susurro Ginny tomando su mano con fuerza.

-_Gin te juro que no tenía ni idea _–Harry tampoco estaba feliz.

_-¿Entonces quien los acepto en la academia?_ – gruño Angeline Weasley aun lado de su congelado esposo.

_-Yo fui_ –Kingsley sonrió orgulloso pero al ver los rostros de las mujeres paso saliva sonoramente –_Creo que no les gusto… mejor no les digo que fueron seleccionados_ – rio torpemente alejándose unos pasos de las mujeres que comenzaban a sacar sus varitas.

_-¿Escogidos para que?_ – gruño Harry igual de molesto que su esposa, no solo lo habían saltado como jefe del departamento de aurores sino también como padre.

_-El proyecto manada de lobos_... – susurro Ron haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver, Harry bajo la mirada un momento y enseguida levanto su varita hacia el primer ministro sorprendiendo a todos.

-_Mis hijos no_ – gruño con fuerza.

_-Papá basta_ – James se interpuso entre ambos hombres con mirada seria.

Harry iba a replicar pero Ginny tomo su mano levantándose de su asiento –_A la madriguera... Ahora_ – gruño y los jóvenes miraron como sus respectivos padres se ponían de pie así que terminaron obedeciendo.

El grupo entro en la casa y los mayores miraron fijamente a sus respectivos hijos pero estos se mantuvieron firmes _–¿Quieren explicarnos?_ – Bill hablo y su hijo sonrió.

_-¿Que hay que explicar? Papá _– pregunto retadoramente Louis.

-_Pues ¿Que carajos hicieron?_ – gruño Angelina y Fred rio un poco.

-_Es muy simple mami... como notaras entramos en la academia y nos recibimos con honores_ – contesto el pelirrojo con simpleza.

-_Maldición ¿y quién les dio permiso? _– agrego Neville que tampoco estaba contento.

-_Creo que la mayoría de edad es a los 17 sino me equivoco_ – Frank lo miro retadoramente mientras Hannah su madre suspiraba molesta reconociendo sus modos en su hijo.

-_Déjense de graciosadas_ – agrego furioso Draco Malfoy que intentaba doblegar a su hijo con su mirada severa.

-_No es una broma, de hecho, es un honor y estamos orgullosos de eso_ – Scorpius lucia calmado mirando a su padre como si no pasara nada.

_-¿Porque lo hicieron?_ – Ginny miro a sus hijos que sonreían levemente.

James miro a su hermano que asintió y luego a sus primos que repitieron el gesto –_Porque queríamos orgullecerlos... queríamos ser dignos de ser sus hijos... queremos ayudar al mundo como ustedes nos lo enseñaron_ – hablo con firmeza y sinceridad, por un momento sus padres olvidaron el miedo y la preocupación para verlos con orgullo pero eso se alejó enseguida dejando que los anteriores sentimientos volvieran.

_-¡¿Pero a ustedes quienes les dijeron que no eran dignos?!_ – grito Ginny furiosa.

-_Mama... mi abuelo fue auror, el padrino de papá lo fue, y todos pelearon en la guerra mágica ¿Realmente creen que olvidaríamos eso?_ – Albus lucia calmado pero todos sabían que si lo provocaban demasiado sería el primero en explotar como su padre.

_-¡Maldición Albus no me salgan con esa estupidez... ustedes podían ayudar como deseaban en sus áreas y cualquiera que hubieran escogido nos hubiera hecho muy orgullosos! _– grito al fin Harry y solo eso basto para que los gritos masivos comenzaran, cada familia con su hijo.

Ginny veía como Harry y Albus se gritaban sonriendo levemente al ver que tan idénticos eran, James suspiraba aguantando todos los gritos pero también era de temperamento fuerte cuando se hartaba _–¡Pues no lo permitiré... no los dejare!_ – y solo esas palabras de su padre bastaron para que el mayor se pusiera enfrente.

_-¡Pues no estamos pidiendo permiso de nadie!_ – todos dejaron de hablar mirando al joven –_Tengo 19 y el 18..._ – señalo a su hermano, ambos lucían un poco más jóvenes pero esa eran sus edades y las de sus compañeros que asintieron a sus palabras _–... no somos unos niños y no necesitamos su permiso_ – miro retadoramente a su padre.

_-¡¿Que no te das cuenta a lo que se exponen? ¿Que no vez el peligro? A mí me importa un carajo que tengas 40 dije no y punto _– Harry estaba rojo del coraje.

_-¿Me vas a decir que no?... tu que enfrentaste a Voldemort enserio desde los 14_ – replico James.

-_Eran tiempos diferentes_ – los padres asintieron tras de Harry.

-_Exacto... ahora no hay mortifagos o señor oscuro solo delincuentes comunes -_James suspiro_ -Da igual, no soy un niño y no puedes controlar mi vida siempre_ – y de pronto Ginny sonrió levemente cuando recordó como ella misma le había dicho esas palabras a su madre cuando intento impedir que peleara en la guerra, y entendió todo.

-_Basta_ – todos la miraron y esta tomo la mano de su esposo que la miro confundido -_Ellos tienen razón... son tiempos diferentes pero más importante aún... nuestro niños ya crecieron y se han vuelto unos grandes hombres..._ – soltó a su esposo y con ojos llorosos se acercó a sus hijos _–... y es hora de que ellos protejan lo que crean correcto_ – acaricio las mejillas de sus hijos sonriendo levemente –_Siempre hemos estado y estaremos orgullosos de ustedes... pero por favor, hagan lo que hagan cuídense mucho_ – sus lágrimas escaparon mientras sus hijos la abrazaban a la vez con fuerza.

-_Gracias por entender mama... te amo_ – susurro Albus.

-_Te amo mami... y te prometo que siempre cuidare al renacuajo_ – susurro James.

-_Ey, que ya crecí_ – se quejó Albus provocando una carcajada en su hermano.

-_Mis bebes júrenme que jamás se arriesgaran a hacerse los héroes como su padre_ – Harry bufo tras ellos escuchando las palabras de su mujer que rio un poco al escuchar su queja.

-_Lo juramos_ – respondieron a la vez los hermanos Potter.

Esa noche no solo se festejó el cumpleaños 77 de Molly Weasley sino también la graduación con honores de los muchachos que orgullosos con sus uniformes se tomaron la fotografía con su abuela y luego con sus respectivas familias, donde en ninguna se podía ver que sus padres no inflaran el pecho con orgullo... a fin, eran hijos de guerreros valientes.

_-Y a todo esto..._ – la fiesta había terminado y en el jardín solo quedaba la familia reunida _–... ¿Qué es el proyecto manada de lobos?_ – pregunto Bill mirando a Harry que suspiro.

-_Que te lo explique Ted, papá_ – respondió molesta la embarazada Victorie mirando a su esposo que paso saliva al ver la miradas de todos sobre el –_Al fin el creo el proyecto y estarán bajo su cargo_ – todos miraron molestos al chico, porque eso solo significaba que el mismo había escogido al grupo de chicos que reían burlonamente tomando una cerveza mirando al pálido Lupin.

-_Pues…_ –.


	2. Chapter 2

La sala de conferencias del ministerio se encontraba a rebosar y con buena razón; durante dos semanas posteriores al cumpleaños de la matriarca Weasley los rumores habían corrido como pólvora por el mundo mágico donde incluían desde lo más tonto como que Albus ocuparía el puesto de su padre hasta lo más estúpido del mundo como que los Potter serían utilizados para experimentos potenciadores de magia pero nada se tenía en concreto, solo tontas y absurdas suposiciones donde como siempre el nombre de Harry se encontraba envuelto para su molestia.

Toda la familia Weasley entro al lugar siendo atacados enseguida con flashazos o preguntas, por suerte, Harry les había puesto una guardia de aurores que debían quitar a todo reportero molesto de su camino pero eso no evitaba el valiente que casi se lanzaba a los pies de Ginny a cuestionarla sobre sus hijos ya que ni siquiera estaba confirmado que fueran aurores; la mujer suspiro ante las insistentes preguntas y brinco al reportero junto a su hija Lilly que solo tenía 17 años recién cumplidos, los más pequeños habían asistido al evento con autorización de la directora McGonagall a petición de su familia pero en lugar de un evento de celebración parecía el cortejo fúnebre de alguien pero nadie parecía notarlo mientras avanzaron hasta sentarse en primera fila frente al estrado donde Kingsley ya se encontraba junto a Harry y Ron como cabezas de la seguridad mágica inglesa.

-_Buenas tardes_ – todos los reporteros guardaron silencio en cuanto el primer ministro se hizo escuchar; se encontraba en medio con una sonrisa amable y miraba a todos ignorando las amenazadoras miradas de todas y cada una de las mujeres que se encontraban en la primera fila –_Para mí es todo un placer que nos acompañen en este importante día para la historia de los aurores y con gran honor les anuncio el comienzo del proyecto "Manada de Lobos" pero por favor no soy el más indicado para explicarles su funcionamiento… eso lo dejare en las manos del creador y capitán Ted Lupin_ – los flashazos comenzaron de nuevo en cuanto el peliazul entro por un costado al estrado en su uniforme de gala, se detuvo en el lugar de en medio donde momentos atrás se había encontrado el primer ministro y ahora era el acosado por las luces.

_-Buenas tardes_ – sonrió levemente mirando de reojo a su esposa que aún estaba furiosa con el –_Para mí es un honor que se me otorgara la dirección de este importante e innovador proyecto donde no solo se han reunido los más prometedores nuevos aurores sino que se ha incorporado todo el conocimiento posible mágica y mugglemente… el propósito del proyecto es primordialmente la respuesta inmediata a emergencias, como sabemos en la historia tenemos enormes errores de ignorar las amenazas pensándolas solo como pequeños grupos que suelen tomar demasiado poder antes de que interfiramos pero con el escuadrón su propósito será tener todo en vigilancia permanente e interceded en el momento en que las situaciones comiencen a crecer demasiado amenazando la seguridad de nuestra nación_ – las vuelas plumas escribían a toda velocidad junto a sus reporteros que tomaban algunos apuntes para las preguntas que podrían realizar.

Un reportero levanto la mano y Ted asintió dándole la palabra _–¿Esto quiere decir que nos espiaran a todos?_ – los susurros comenzaron.

_-No, el plan solo tendrá bajo vigilancia a aquellos grupos con demasiadas denuncias o que se presuma sean peligrosos, se les monitoreara y de ser necesario se les investigara abiertamente pero eso solo será en casos extremos… la mayoría de las veces solo estaremos haciéndonos cargo de los magos rebeldes que quedan por el país o que vienen a aquí a ocultarse de las autoridades de sus países, somos como un grupo de caza_ – el rasgar de las plumas contra el papel era como un zumbido.

-_Este grupo ¿en que están entrenados?_ – pregunto otro reportero.

-_El escuadrón se ha especializado desde técnicas mágicas de investigación hasta estrategia militar incluyendo algunas artes muggles_ –.

_-¿Por qué fue creado este grupo?_ –.

Ted sonrió levemente y suspiro –_Como todos recordamos nuestro país se ha visto envuelto en dos guerras mágicas donde decenas de vidas fueron perdidas por la tardía y en algunas ocasiones nulas acciones de nuestro cuerpo de seguridad… esperamos que el escuadrón sea eficaz en la detección de estas amenazas… nadie quiere volver a tener que esconderse_ – los flashazos continuaron –_Y ahora si me permiten les presentare al escuadrón Alfa y Beta_ – los reporteros estaban atentos –_El escuadrón Beta está más que nada especializado en rescate y búsqueda de víctimas, sus integrantes son Frank Longbottom, Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter_ – los flashazos atacaron con fiereza a los tres jóvenes que entraron por el mismo lugar que Ted vistiendo el uniforme de gala, se colocaron en posición de firmes frente a todos mirando de reojo a sus familias donde no se podían evitar las lágrimas aunque los reporteros lo tomaron como orgullo –_El escuadrón Alfa es el especializado en ataque y respuesta a atentados de cualquier índole, sus integrantes son Fred Weasley, Louis Weasley y James Potter_ – los mencionaros entraron y se posicionaron a un lado del otro escuadrón sintiendo como las luces casi los dejaban ciegos –_Ambos escuadrones forman uno dependiendo la misión y serán dirigidos por mí además por supuesto de el subjefe de aurores Ronald Weasley y el jefe Harry Potter_ – ambos amigos se pusieron de pie en cuanto escucharon sus nombres, Ted tomo lugar junto a los chicos y suspiro aliviado de ya no tener que hablar.

El primer ministro paso al frente –_Por favor que no los engañe el hecho de sus apellidos importantes… cada uno de ellos se ganó su lugar en el equipo durante la academia donde fueron los más sobresalientes en bastantes generaciones_ – James fijo su mirada en su hermana que lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos avellanas llenos de lágrimas pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sonreír a lo que el mayor sonrió gamberramente guiñándole un ojo provocando una sonrisa más sincera de la mueca anterior de la pequeña.

Las preguntas hacia el ministro comenzaron pero los jóvenes se encontraban más ocupados mirando a sus madres o hermanos que los miraban con una confusión de sentimientos que eran más que notorios; Scorpius y Frank suspiraban mirando las furiosas miradas de sus padres mientras sus madres les sonreían levemente, Fred y Louis intentaban que sus madres no los asesinaran con la mirada al igual que sus hermanas pero los hermanos Potter sonreían con cariño a su madre que sujetaba la mano de su hija mirándolos con firmeza y entereza aunque sin duda por dentro estuviera destrozada al igual que Lilly que derramaba silenciosas lagrimas mirando a sus dos estúpidos hermanos, ella era la luz de ambos y aunque jamás se llevaron exactamente de la mejor manera la pelirroja siempre fue el tema común pero en ese momento verla así los estaba matando con cada lagrima.

_-Jefe Potter ¿no está preocupado?_ – todos hasta los chicos se tensaron al escuchar la pregunta.

Harry miro serio al reportero como aniquilándolo y se pudo ver como el pobre se escondía un poco en su asiento, suspiro _–¿Pretende usted que no lo esté?... Por supuesto que lo estoy ¡Por merlín! No son cualquiera… son mis sobrinos, mis ahijados, mis hijos y cada uno de ellos son parte de mi así como no dudo que mis cuñados y amigos se sientan de la misma manera_ – tomo aire profundamente y suspiro de nuevo; Ginny sonrió levemente intentando animar a su esposo que solo hizo una pequeña mueca.

-_Entonces ¿Por qué lo permitió? Jefe Potter_ – pregunto una reportera.

-_Por que la decisión no me correspondía… cada uno de estos chicos ha decidido su futuro y su elección es proteger a su gente a cualquier costo_ –.

_-¿Le molesta?_ – todos los chicos casi asesinaban con la mirada al pobre regordete reportero que se puso pálido.

-_Me preocupa como a cualquier padre… pero también como padre estoy sumamente orgulloso de cada uno de ellos al igual que los demás integrantes de la familia_ – las fotos volaban sin parar y las lechuzas ya comenzaban a volar con la noticia, cada diario quería ser el primero en publicarlo y apenas se dio por finalizada la conferencia todos corrieron a sus respectivas oficinas.

-_Ya paso lo más difícil_ – suspiro Louis suspirando.

-_Claro…_ – respondió con sarcasmo Fred desabrochando el botón alto de su uniforme.

-… _Cómo no somos los hijos del ED… _ – agrego Frank.

-… _O el hijo de un mortifago traidor… _ – agrego Scorpius dejándose caer en una silla.

-… _O Weasley…_ – agrego Albus.

-… _O Potter_ – finalizo James mirando como su hermana entraba a toda velocidad para abrazarlo con fuerza a él y su hermano mientras lloraba desconsolada.

_-Que podría pasar ¿cierto?_ – susurro Ted preocupado acariciando suavemente la barriga de su esposa.

-_Serán imbéciles_ – susurro Lilly contra el pecho de James y sus hermanos solo se miraron sonriendo levemente con tristeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Las semanas continuaron y los chicos comenzaron a tener sus primeras misiones aunque ninguna realmente importante pero la prensa ya les hacia la suficiente publicidad diciendo que eran excepcionales al poder estar en algunas de las redadas o en una de las dos cacerías de magos fugitivos; en la madriguera la calma no había vuelto y se notaba en cada ocasión que los chicos debían irse, todos se reunían con temor a esperar su regreso y a cada vuelta los chicos sucios con algunos rasguños a veces solo les sonreían gamberramente.

Era un sábado por la tarde cuando todos se reunieron a comer juntos pero no era mera casualidad, esa tarde el escuadrón completo tendría una misión siendo la primera importante y por ende la más peligrosa pero ellos se encontraban calmados. El sótano era el lugar de reunión de todos los nietos ahora que Arthur había sido casi obligado a donarlo desde que comenzaron a crecer, ahí solo se encontraban los chicos que en silencio se encontraban sentados –_Voy por Sirius_ – susurro Albus poniéndose de pie.

-_Si… debemos repasar el plan_ – Ted revisaba una y otra vez los papeles intentando encontrar cualquier error que pudiera costar demasiado caro.

El pelinegro asintió y salió del lugar, las escaleras para subir daban al pasillo donde se encontraban las demás escaleras para subir a las habitaciones y al no ver a su hermano tumbado en el sofá o acosando a su abuela a que le diera algo de comer antes de la comida supuso que se encontraría en el ático, subió en silencio intentando no alarmar a nadie con los pasos y cuando llego hasta la puerta se detuvo congelado.

-_Mierda Dom ¿Qué te pasa?_ – se escuchó la voz de James al otro lado de la puerta.

_-¿Quieres saber que me pasa? ¡Genial! Te lo diré_ – Dominique se encontraba furiosa según deducía el pelinegro por su voz –_Me pasa que eres un capullo completo… tu y yo tenemos ¡carajo! No sé ni que tenemos pero tu pedazo de idiota se te ocurre la gran idea de salir con mi mejor amiga ¡¿con mi mejor amiga?!... no se te ocurrió otra idiota y ¿sabes qué más? Tu imbécil de primera tuviste la gran idea de arruinarme la cita con Steven_ – se escuchaban leves golpes pero Albus supuso que era su prima golpeando el pecho de su hermano, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta así que pudo ver que realmente eso pasaba pero por su mente solo pasaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

-_Vamos Dom… Steven es un imbécil que solo quiere… ya sabes_ – el tono fanfarrón de James sin duda no ayudo a nada a la situación y fue evidente cuando se escuchó un sonido sordo que el pelinegro vio que fue provocado por una gran bofetada que su prima lanzo a su hermano que solo volteo la cara.

-_¡Pero tú eres peor!... al menos con Steven sé a dónde va todo y contigo ¿Qué? Me usas para lo mismo pero solo porque eres tú no eres un maldito patán ¿no?_ – Albus apretó los puños con fuerza.

-_Dominique yo no…_ –.

-_Cállate James… eres peor porque solo juegas conmigo o dime ¿me quieres?_ –.

-_Claro que te quiero_ – susurro el mayor de los Potter.

-_No James, yo no hablo si me quieres como prima sino como mujer… ¡¿Me quieres como mujer? Mierda ¿me quieres lo suficiente para decirle a la familia que estamos juntos?!_ – James guardo silencio a las palabras de su prima –_Solo eso necesitaba Potter_ – la voz llorosa de Dominique le dolió en lo más profundo del alma al pelinegro.

_-¿Acaso tú me quieres?... ¿Me quieres lo suficiente para enfrentar todo? ¿Me quieres lo suficiente para aceptar la posibilidad de que nuestra familia nos aborrezca?_ – James intentaba mantener la calma con todas sus fuerzas.

_-No… te amo lo suficiente para haber olvidado todo eso en el momento en que me besaste por primera vez pero te juro James que nunca más… nunca más te volteare a ver… nunca más me preocupare por ti… nunca más llorare por ti _– y sin más Dominique salió destrozada llorando sin notar al espía que se hizo a un lado de la puerta.

James se quedó mirando el vacío pero el azotón de la puerta al ser abierta con una patada lo hizo dar un brinco poniéndose pálido en cuando vio a su hermano dirigirse a el _–¡¿Qué mierda hiciste? Sirius!_ – el mayor no supo que decir _–¡¿Qué mierda te paso por la cabeza cuando se te ocurrió la brillante idea de acostarte con tu prima? Carajo TU PRIMA y además de todo le destrozas el corazón pensando que es una más de tus amiguitas!_ – Albus no pudo más y simplemente le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano que no reacciono simplemente trastabillo hacia atrás y limpio la sangre que salía de su labio roto manteniendo la mirada baja _–¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que no eres más que un capullo engreído al que mamá consintió demasiado pero jamás creí que realmente fueras una completa mierda… ¡Me das asco y para mi estas muerto!_ – el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y se fue azotando la puerta tras de sí con violencia dejando a su hermano ahí de pie mirando el vació.

El silencio lo rodeaba solo roto por el suave zumbido de las alas de la snitch que revoloteaba a su alrededor pero James no la miraba, ni siquiera intentaba sujetarla solo estaba ahí tumbado en el piso recargado en la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar aunque Fred y Louis ya lo habían intentado múltiples veces pero no quería ver a nadie, no deseaba que nadie lo viera a él destrozado porque él era el gran James Sirius Potter… el mujeriego rompecorazones jamás domado, el orgullo de su abuelo y el padrino de su padre por los que llevaba su nombre pero por una vez deseo no ser, deseo ser simplemente James el chico que no debería sentir absolutamente nada por su prima porque lo sentía, por más que lo detestara sabía que algo pasaba en su interior a cada sonrisa que Dominique le dedicaba y tenía miedo, tenía demasiado miedo de aceptar que con cada suspiro, con cada beso, con cada momento juntos el perdía más y más de su corazón a manos de esa rubia con toques pelirrojos y ojos azules. Suspiro desanimado escuchando como su madre aporreaba la puerta exigiéndole que bajara de una vez a comer pero la ignoro; no quería verla, no quería ver sus preciosos ojos llorosos por su causa, no quería ver a su hermano que lo miraría de la peor manera como hace más de una hora y por supuesto, no quería ser interrogado.

Las horas pasaron y para preocupación de todos nadie logro sacarlo del ático aunque Rose y Scorpius sabían que algo tenía que ver el hecho de que Albus estuviera a punto de destrozar un saco de boxeo a puñetazos –_Freddy ve por Jimmy que debemos alistarnos_ – ordeno Ted mirando al pelirrojo que sonrió asintiendo, subió con velocidad dejando atrás a los padres y madres que comenzaban a tensarse al ver que los chicos se retiraban a cambiarse.

Aporreo la puerta con fuerza _–¡Jimmy ya es hora!_ – grito con fuerza y cuando pensó en forzar la cerradura noto que esta se encontraba sin seguro así que entro encontrándose a su primo ya con su uniforme puesto; el pelirrojo lo miro confundido pero entro y se colocó los pantalones negros al igual que su playera, las botas tipo comando las abrocho en silencio sin dejar de ver a James que apretaba los puños en silencio, se ajustó con firmeza las rodilleras para luego el cinturón donde cargaban una pistola eléctrica muggle y solo al final su chaleco que era protegido por varios hechizos aunque por supuesto no eran inmunes, este contenía múltiples bolsitas donde llevaban equipo de todo tipo como ganzúas hasta bombas de humo y justo sobre el pecho el escudo del ministerio.

Atrás del escudo por dentro del chaleco se encontraba un bolsillo secreto donde James metió como siempre sus respectivas credenciales y la fotografía de su familia como siempre, la snitch paso zumbando frente a él y la detuvo en el aire para luego guardarla en su caja de cristal –_Vamos_ – dijo con firmeza pero Fred lo detuvo.

_-¿Qué te paso en la cara? James_ – el aludido se miró de reojo en el espejo y sin mucho interés noto que no solo tenía el labio roto sino también la mejilla inflamada por la bofetada de Dominique.

_-Nada… a trabajar_ – contesto secamente desconcertando a su primo que lo siguió en silencio.

Toda la familia se encontraba en la sala incluyendo a los demás miembros del escuadrón y en cuanto lo vieron se preocuparon –_James ¿Qué paso?_ – Frank intento detenerlo para revisarle el golpe pero su amigo solo le quito la mano con cierta amabilidad.

-_Hijo… no puedes irte así_ – Ginny lo miro preocupada.

-_Estaré bien, mamá_ – susurro el aludido sonriéndole levemente mientras su hermana lo abrazaba con firmeza escuchando como bufaba con cierta fuerza Albus a su espalda.

-_Jamsie no has comido nada_ – susurro su abuela preocupada revisándolo con la mirada y su nieto solo le sonrió y la beso en la frente.

No se atrevió a mirar hacia donde Dominique se encontraba despidiéndose de su hermano y solo se acercó a Ted _–¿Qué carajos les pasa?_ – gruño el mayor mirando a los hermanos Potter que se encontraban serios uno a lado del otro.

-_Nada –_ respondió con firmeza y aun molestia Albus.

-_Déjense de estupideces estamos a punto de entrar en acción y me salen con esto_ – se quejó Ted molesto en susurros pero todos los escuchaban levemente.

-_Ya te dijo que nada capitán, ahora es tiempo de movernos_ – James miro a Fred y Louis que eran parte de su escuadrón y se acercaron aunque con un poco de dificultad por los besos de despedida de sus madres.

_-James por favor cuídate_ – Ginny lo abrazo con firmeza sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse luego paso a los brazos de Albus –_Por favor no hagan estupideces_ – susurro aferrando a sus pequeños que asintieron entre sus brazos.

-_No héroes_ – dijo James levantando el puño frente a su hermano.

Albus lo miro con rencor –_No héroes_ – choco su puño con el de su hermano y sin más salieron del lugar para desaparecerse en cuanto pasaron la barrera de protección de la casa.

Aparecieron con un crac en un oscuro bosque donde apareció Harry a su lado –_Muy bien, ya saben… vamos a recuperar un objeto de la mansión en la colina, no tenemos mucha información pero al menos sabemos que no tienen barreras mágicas… el objeto es un reloj solar con poderes que no alcanzaron a ser estudiados así que no lo toquen, lo hacen levitar y al cofre ¿entendido?_ – todos asintieron –_Ahora no hagan idioteces, no se aceleren y recuerden que debemos aparecer en la madriguera para cenar… su madre ya me mando un patronus diciendo que no cenaron algunos así que debemos aparecer antes de que vengan por nosotros_ – Fred y Louis rieron pero James y Albus no –_A trabajar… no héroes_ – Harry coloco su puño en medio de todos y enseguida lo chocaron cada uno con él aunque se detuvo un momento a ver los golpes de James y la furia de Albus pero solo suspiro.

Los 7 chicos corrieron entre la oscuridad del bosque y comenzaron a aplicarse hechizos desilusianor para camuflajearse entre la maleza hasta llegar un claro casi junto a la casa de dos pisos que se encontraba en completa oscuridad –_Escobas dobles_ – susurro Ted por el audífono comunicador, todos asintieron y James, Albus y Louis sacaron sus escobas especiales que también tenían hechizos desilusionadores para pasar inadvertida, las parejas subieron y solo Ted se fue en una independiente.

Al llegar al techo bajaron con cuidado de las escobas y las guardaron mientras los otros verificaban que el tejado se encontrara completamente limpio –_Ahí está la trampilla_ – susurro Frank y Ted se acercó junto a Louis.

_-No creo que debamos entrar todos por ahí… podría estar cubierta al otro lado_ – James miro a su capitán que asintió interrogándolo con la mirada –_Hay una ventana abierta… Fred, Louis y yo entraremos a despejar la entrada, esperen señal _– los chicos asintieron y su equipo lo siguió a fin él era el jefe del escuadrón Alfa –_A lo muggle no revienten ventanas, volemos a Louis para ver que no haya nadie esperándonos _– los otros dos asintieron comenzando a moverse sujetando unas sogas a la chimenea, se amarraron a ellas con arneses y el primero en bajar fue Louis al que lo sujetaban los otros en caso de tener que subirlo de golpe.

El rubio se movió silenciosamente colgando hasta entrar en la habitación que tenía la puerta cerrada y se encontraba en completa soledad –_Despejado_ – solo esas palabras bastaron para que Fred y James lo siguieran con el mismo sigilo; abrieron la puerta con las ganzúas solo por seguridad ya que podía haber alguna alarma que se activara con el uso de magia, salieron en silencio y comenzaron a retroceder por el pasillo con sus sentidos completamente alerta.

-_Parece vacía_ – Fred miro a todos lados cubriendo a Louis que ya abría la trampilla.

-_Demasiado vacía diría yo_ – agrego James también mirando al frente; cuando se encontraron juntos de nuevo comenzaron a revisar habitación por habitación en ese piso pero no había nada y esto cada vez más les estaba dando ansiedad.

-_Vamos a bajar_ – Ted hablo sabiendo perfectamente que su padrino y Ron escuchaban cada paso desde el puesto de mando que se encontraba ocultos en el bosque cercano; se formaron y bajaron en parejas siendo Fred y James los primeros para luego ser seguidos por Frank y Louis y al final por Scorpius y Albus junto con Ted.

-_Esto no me gusta_ – susurro Malfoy.

-_Estoy de acuerdo_ – agrego Albus.

-_Algo huele mal… algo huele muy mal_ – dijo James regresando de verificar la cocina que era el único lugar donde había puerta, los armarios fueron revisados pero de pronto lo vieron; ahí en medio del pasillo ancho que unía el comedor con la sala se encontraba un pedestal casi contra la pared donde un resplandor dorado los hizo fijarse, el objeto se encontraba ahí protegido por un cristal.

-_Algo no está bien_ – Frank miro a todos lados aferrando su varita con firmeza.

-¿Por qué si es tan importante nadie lo custodia? –se preguntó Ted acercándose al objeto pero de pronto una explosión tras ellos los hizo voltear; por una puerta invisible entraron una veintena de magos listos para atacar.

-_Así que son los Potter_ – el escuadrón se acercó preparados y en cuando James pudo verlos bien se tensó.

_-¡Mierda! son Neo_ – solo esas palabras bastaron para que Harry saliera corriendo seguido a toda velocidad por su mejor amigo y un pequeño grupo de aurores de repuesto pero pudo escuchar por el comunicador que la batalla había comenzado.

Todos se movían con agilidad y hechizaban lo más rápido que podían hasta el punto de golpear a lo muggle al que se encontrara demasiado cerca pero eran demasiados, ellos tenían ventaja y lo sabían _–¡MATENLOS A TODOS!_ – grito uno con fuerza lanzándole flechas a Fred al que las evito por poco aunque le dieron en la pierna pero no se detuvo.

Louis fue tomado por un enorme tipo y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra la ventana que se despedazo con el golpe pero no salió de la casa por una barrera mágica que antes no estaba ahí pero cayó al piso sintiendo como algunos cristales se encajaban en su cuerpo; Frank fue atravesado por unas navajas invocadas y Scorpius era brutalmente golpeado a lo muggle al ser reconocido; Ted corrió a toda velocidad para taclear al que golpeaba al rubio sin importar que en el camino algunos hechizos le dieran provocándole heridas menores, Albus lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra hasta que le metió una bomba fétida a uno dentro de la boca.

Al otro lado de la sala James peleaba con fiereza a lo muggle lanzando hechizos cada tanto, de reojo pudo ver como su padre ya estaba fuera gritando como loco intentando quitar la barrera junto a su padrino pero su atención se dirigió a su hermano que era puesto en el blanco sin que lo notara y sin poderlo evitar lanzo un último sectusempra al que le estorbaba para salir corriendo _–¡Quítate!_ – apenas si alcanzo a lanzar a un lado a su hermano para quedar de frente contra el atacante que ya había lanzado un hechizo invocador de al menos 20 agujas largas que se atravesaron su cuerpo, al caer hacia atrás golpeo el pedestal y hubo una explosión justo cuando Harry entraba por la ventana destrozada haciéndolo volar de regreso.

El humo no se disipo pero eso no evito que los aurores comenzaran a hechizar a la mayoría de los agresores aunque algunos al ver al jefe Potter huyeron; cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse al menos un poco Harry miro a todos lados localizando a cada uno de sus chicos pero con terror no vio a su primogénito por ningún lado solo a Albus tirado justo al lado del pedestal destruido –_Al ¿Dónde está James?_ – se acercó su padre corriendo y lo zarandeo levemente pero este no reaccionaba _–¡MIERDA ALBUS ¿DONDE ESTA TU HERMANO?!_ – grito desesperado pero su hijo simplemente no reaccionaba.


	4. Chapter 4

La explosión en el cielo fue vista a kilómetros como un fuego artificial pero no solo salieron chispas disparadas; entre todo el color dorado pudo distinguirse una silueta negra que a toda velocidad cayo contra árboles para luego estrellarse con gran fuerza contra el piso.

En los jardines de Hogwarts los estudiantes se encontraban perfectamente relajados o estudiando al fresco del día cuando la explosión casi sobre sus cabezas los aterrorizo _–¡TODOS AL COLEGIO!_ – gritaron los mayores y los prefectos que se encontraban por casualidad juntos leyendo junto al lago; tal vez era una tontería pero ambos fueron hacia donde había caído la silueta.

A orillas del lago pasando a penas unos metros dentro del límite del bosque prohibido se encontraba James Sirius completamente inconsciente sangrando de varios lugares tanto por los golpes contra todas las ramas que había encontrado en su camino así como por las agujas que ya habían terminado de internarse en su cuerpo.

-_No deberíamos acercarnos más_ – susurro una voz masculina.

_-Pero… no parece ser peligroso y creo que está herido_ – esta vez la del susurro fue femenina.

-_Creo que está muerto… después de esa caída sería normal_ –.

-_Yo… _– justo en ese momento James Sirius respiro profundamente para luego expulsar el aire de su interior junto con la sangre que se agolpaba en su garganta provocando que los chicos dieran un brinco sorprendidos _–… ¡Por Merlín! Está vivo, corre por los profesores_ – ordeno la chica acercándose a James que intentaba con cierta desesperación levantarse pero no podía, su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado dañado para dejarlo hacer más que levantar un poco su torso para que luego sus brazos lo traicionaran dejándolo caer de golpe sobre el césped enterrando aún más las agujas en su interior provocándole el más intenso de los dolores.

-_No puedo dejarte sola con el _–.

-_No va hacerme nada su varita esta allá_ – al escuchar la declaración de la chica, James noto que era verdad y de nuevo intento levantarse cayendo casi de inmediato –_Deja de hacer eso_ – susurro ella dándole la vuelta con el mayor cuidado que podía y en cuanto pudo soltó un gemido _–¿Qué fue lo que te paso? _– se notaba preocupada aunque no entendía mucho porque.

James Sirius no podía verla por completo, sentía todo su lado derecho adormecido y no podía abrir su ojo aunque sabía que debería verse fatal al haber caído con ese lado contra el piso pero eso no le preocupaba sino el dolor en su pecho que lo hizo toser sangre de nuevo; su ojo izquierdo se abrió levemente pero fue lo suficiente para permitirle ver una cabellera roja hermosa que lo hizo sonreír al recordar a su hermana –_Es el signo del ministerio_ – susurro la chica acariciando suavemente la insignia sobre su pecho; fue todo para el chico que al escuchar pasos aproximándose con rapidez intento despertar completamente y levantarse pero simplemente su cuerpo se apagó dejándolo en la completa oscuridad de nuevo.

Harry zarandeaba como loco a su hijo que simplemente tenía la vista perdida –_Albus por favor ¿dónde está tu hermano?_ – el hombre no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

-_Hermano debemos llevarlos a san mungo_ – Ron puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, en su mirada se veía el dolor.

De golpe varios aurores salieron corriendo del pasillo _–¡Jefe hay una bomba activada!_ – solo eso basto para que todos despertaran.

_-¡Despejen el área!_ – grito Harry poniéndose de pie y enseguida cargando a su hijo para reunirse al grupo donde se encontraban sus sobrinos y con un sonoro crac desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que el lugar explotaba en mil pedazos.

Las alarmas de la madriguera saltaron sonoramente en cuanto ellos aparecieron y al haber absorbido un poco de la fuerza de la explosión cayeron fuertemente contra el piso; toda la familia salió corriendo con sus varitas en mano pero al verlos los gritillos de las mujeres se hicieron escuchar, cada madre se acercó corriendo a sus respectivos hijos entre ellas Ginny y Lilly que vieron a Albus sentándose con dificultad sobre el césped.

_-¡Hijo!_ – chillo la pelirroja derrapando frente a él y comenzó a revisarlo con la mirada.

Lilly que también se detuvo a su lado miraba a todos lados asustada _–¿Donde esta Jimmy?_ – susurro pero nadie la escucho, sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse _–¡¿Dónde está James?!_ – grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que todos voltearan a los lados buscándolo sin encontrarlo.

Ginny se puso de pie corriendo y fue hacia su esposo _–¿Dónde está?... ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!_ – comenzó a zarandear a su esposo que tenía la misma mirada perdida que su hijo pero despertó a sus gritos.

Su corazón se destrozó y la miro –_No lo sé... no sé qué fue de James_ – susurro sintiendo como sus lágrimas escapaban con mayor fuerza.

Ginny lo miro aterrorizada al igual que los demás _–¡Nooo!_ – grito con dolor _–¡Regrésame a mi bebe, regrésamelo por favor! _– rompió en lágrimas golpeando con más fuerza el pecho de su esposo que la detuvo rodeándola con sus brazos.

_-No puedo... no puedo..._ – lloro Harry desconsoladamente junto a ella y ambos cayeron de rodillas al piso destrozados; los demás en la familia también lloraban.

_-No_ – susurro Dominique viendo a todos los chicos inconscientes menos a Albus y corrió a su lado –_Al ¿qué paso?... ¡Albus!_ – grito con fuerza provocando que la pobre Lilly que lloraba desconsolada en brazos de su abuelo diera un brinco pero el aludido no se movió y sin que nadie se lo esperada le dio una bofetada a su primo _–¡¿Que mierda paso?!_ – grito Dom desesperada.

Albus despertó al golpe y enterró sus manos entre sus cabellos comenzando a llorar –_No héroes... no héroes... lo prometimos_ – lloro sin control mientras su prima lo miraba sin entender nada pero Ginny la hizo a un lado e hizo que su hijo la mirada.

-_Al ¿qué paso con James?_ – pregunto con dolor y miedo, un terrible miedo de que la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera la palabra "muerto".

Albus miro a su madre y a su padre que se acercaba a toda velocidad aunque ambos se veían destruidos –_No… no lo sé… estábamos luchando y… él lo prometió, el prometió no ser un estúpido héroe… pero… el me quito recibiendo un hechizo… y… y luego no sé, no sé dónde está_ – lloro desconsoladamente mientras todos los demás derramaban lágrimas.

-_No encontramos su cuerpo_ – susurro Ron abrazando a su hijo menor pero de pronto abrió los ojos _–¡Tampoco estaba el reloj!_ – grito mirando a Harry que cerró los ojos intentando recordar todo y se dio cuenta que no lo recordaba.

-_No estaba… ¡Albus tu recuerdo!_ – miro a su hijo y este asintió con dolor, apareció un frasco y con esfuerzo saco un hilillo brilloso de su mente que deposito dentro del frasco para luego dárselo a su padre; Harry lo tomo y beso a su esposa –_Prometo encontrarlo aunque deba ir hasta el mismo infierno_ – susurro y sin más Ron se pegó a él desapareciendo juntos.

-_Hay que llevarlos a dentro y curarlos_ – susurro Molly abrazando a su hija para llevarla al interior de la casa junto a los demás que cargaron con los respectivos chicos incluyendo a Albus que no dejaba de llorar.

Harry y Ron aparecieron en medio de la mansión Potter y a velocidad extraordinaria se dirigieron hacía en pensadero donde vertieron el contenido del frasco que Harry apretaba con todas sus fuerzas entre sus dedos rogándole a todos los dioses habido y por haber que no estuviera a punto de ver la muerte de uno de sus hijos, sabía que no lo soportaría; Ron lo miro y suavemente coloco su mano sobre su hombro haciendo que lo mirada y en cuanto capto su atención asintió –_Debemos encontrarlo_ – su amigo tomo aire con fuerza y asintió adentrando su cabeza en el pensadero que los absorbió enseguida.

No sabía que pasaba, donde estaba o si quiera si aún estaba vivo solo sentía vacío y la oscuridad a su alrededor lo confundía aún más pero eso no lo detuvo comenzando a pelear con su propio cuerpo para volver a tener conciencia.

_-¿Cómo está? Poppy_ – escucho una voz a lo lejos.

_-Muy mal… no sé quién es este chico pero parece que estuvo en una batalla y la caída, merlín, me sorprende que aun este vivo pero hay un problema… no sé por qué pero su cuerpo absorbe a velocidades extraordinarias cualquier poción que le administro, estoy repitiendo dosis cada 15 minutos_ – escucho una voz femenina que conocía perfectamente de sus años de escuela.

Una puerta se escuchó abrirse mientras el luchaba con todas sus fuerzas –_Yo… vengo a ver como esta_ – susurro una voz que sino mal recordaba era la misma que la de la chica del bosque.

Se concentró todo lo que pudo olvidando la conversación a su alrededor _–… aun no despierta_ – y de pronto consiguió mover uno de sus dedos, el gritillo de la chica fue la señal de que en verdad lo había hecho.

_-¡Se movió!_ – escucho los pasos que se acercaban y volvió a hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas; no podía morir, no debía morir, aun tenia demasiado que conocer, que vivir y su madre lo mataría si moría de buenas a primeras _–¡Está despertando!_ – con toda su fuerza de voluntad James abrió los ojos, bueno, al menos el izquierdo ya que el derecho se encontraba cubierto por una venda.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó corriendo a él revisándolo mientras atrás el profesor sacaba a la muchacha a fin aun no sabían quién era el desconocido que había caído en sus jardines –_Tranquilo… te encuentras en Hogwarts, no intentes hablar ya que la venda te lo impedirá… te destrozaste la cara literalmente _– susurro la mujer mirándolo preocupado.

"_Mierda, mi bello rostro"_

_-Poppy permíteme hablar con el_ – la enfermera miro al director como si fuera estúpido pero este solo le sonrió con amabilidad haciéndola bufar.

-_Está bien pero no demasiado, regreso en 10 minutos a darle sus pociones_ – gruño Pomfrey saliendo cerrando la cortina tras de sí.

Con sorpresa James Sirius observo como el viejo Albus Dumbledore se sentaba a su lado aunque realmente no se veía tan viejo –_Hola joven, soy el director de la escuela Hogwarts… Albus Dumbledore_ –el chico asintió levemente provocando una sonrisa en el hombre que con gusto entendió que lo escuchaban –_Debo decir que jamás nadie ha tenido una gran entrada como la suya_ – sonrió levemente pero su cuerpo se quejó de dolor al instante –_No sé cuánto tiempo deberá permanecer en silencio pero me preocupa ¿sabe? No sé quién es usted y aunque traía un chaleco con las señas de ser un auror en el ministerio nadie sabe nada de uno desaparecido o caído últimamente_ – el chico solo suspiro y con todas sus fuerzas levanto el brazo izquierdo, el director lo miro atentamente y se sorprendió cuando le indico que lo mirada a los ojos a la vez que hacia un gran esfuerzo no solo físico sino también mental pero el hombre obedeció.

"_Hola abuelo"_

Dumbledore sonrió entendiendo lo que pasaba…

"_Entiendo su preocupación… yo… realmente soy auror y si busca bien en mi chaleco podrá encontrar mis credenciales aunque no podrá corroborarlas con el ministerio"_

… –_Entiendo… ¿Por qué no?_ – pregunto el director, en todo este tiempo ninguno parpadeaba…

"_Porque aún no nazco"_

… el hombre se sorprendió _–¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿podrías explicarme? Por favor_ – hablo amablemente…

"_Mi nombre es James Sirius Potter y vengo del futuro"_

… –_Interesante _– susurro _–¿Cómo paso?_ – …

"_Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea… estaba en una misión y me dio un hechizo y puff aparecí aquí, bueno, en este cielo"_

… Dumbledore asintió –_Muy interesante… le creo Sr. Potter_ – …

"_Por favor dígame James… el señor Potter es mi padre"_

… –_Esta bien… será mejor que lo deje descansar puedo notar que aún se encuentra muy débil para que sigamos con esta interesante conversación_ – el chico suspiro…

"_Abue llévate mi varita para que no desconfíes, no creo utilizarla de todos modos"_

… el profesor volvió a sonreír pero ahora por cómo era llamado –_Muy bien James aunque dudo que mientas… puedo verlo en tu mente al igual que el gran esfuerzo que estás haciendo; eres completamente bienvenido en mi escuela y vendré a verte después, ahora solo preocúpate por recuperarte _–…

"_Una última cosa… ¿Qué año es?"_

… –_Estamos finales de 1976_ – contesto el director con cortesía.

"_Ooooooh… fuck me"_

El chico suspiro y asintió cerrando de nuevo su mente, su entrenamiento la había vuelto casi un bunker y el abrirla realmente lo agotaba demasiado; Poppy entro al lugar cargando una charola que tenía demasiadas botellas con contenidos viscosos y nada llamativos para el joven que las miro aterrado –_Poppy… por favor cuídalo bien e infórmame de cualquier mejoría_ – Dumbledore lo miro un momento y sonrió –_Por los golpes no lo reconocí pero es mi sobrino… James Dumbledore _– la enfermera casi deja caer la bandeja sorprendida sin notar el pequeño guiño que el director le regalaba al joven que le sonrió sorprendido.

_-No te preocupes Albus, está en las mejores manos_ – la enfermera enseguida comenzó a revisarlo para saber si tendría que cambiarle algún vendaje, el director se quedó a su lado viendo cómo se tomaba las pociones TODAS y ninguna con buen sabor para molestia de James hasta que la última comenzó a hacer efecto haciendo que sus parpados se volvieran demasiado pesados hasta que simplemente ya no pudo luchar más siendo al profesor tomando su varita y chaleco lo último que viera.

_-Que nadie lo visite… y su identidad debe ser un secreto por ahora_ – la mujer asintió a las indicaciones del hombre que sin más salió hacia su oficina con las cosas en sus manos dejando a la enfermera completamente sorprendida cambiando el vendaje de su "sobrino".

Harry y Ron salieron disparados del pensadero; ambos se miraron desconcertados por las imágenes pero enseguida se pusieron de pie _–¡¿Qué demonios paso?!_ – grito Ron.

_-No lo sé pero necesito que vayas ahora a la oficina y me traigas todo lo relacionado con ese aparato, yo buscare aquí el informe completo_ – el pelirrojo enseguida desapareció ante las indicaciones de su cuñado para regresar en menos de 10 minutos, Harry se encontraba sentado leyendo como desesperado todos los papeles pero estaba frustrado –_Dime que tienes algo_ – rogo con la mirada.

-_Nada… aún no se sabía que hacia pero era tanto el interés de las bandas por conseguirlo que se habían enfrascado en una guerra silenciosa entre ellas por eso nos mandaron a tomar el control_ – Ron aventó con frustración los papeles al escritorio.

-_Tal vez yo pueda ayudar_ – ambos dieron un brinco al escuchar la voz del profesor que salía de su cuadro; lucia viejo pero con una sonrisa amable en su rostro como lo recordaban –_Harry muéstrame una fotografía _– el hombre asintió corriendo y se la enseño.

El viejo lo miro analizandolo –_Recuerdo lo que es… es un reloj hecho por Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin cuando la escuela aún no estaba formada, se dice que su poder era tanto que ellos prefirieron esconderlo_ – ambos aurores se quedaron congelados.

_-¡Pero ¿Qué hace?! _– grito Harry desesperado.

-_Es el primer giratiempo… si lo quieres ver de alguna manera más práctica_ – respondió con simpleza el profesor pero de pronto un resplandor lo ilumino al mismo tiempo que una mueca de dolor aparecía en su rostro.

–_¿Profesor?... ¡Profesor ¿Qué le pasa?!_ – Harry estaba a punto del colapso.

Ginny que había escuchado todo entro de golpe al estudio de su esposo y con ojos llorosos miro al cuadro _–¿Y cómo sabremos donde está mi bebe?_ – comenzó a llorar; Harry la rodeo con sus brazos intentando consolarla aunque él también estaba destrozando sin saber de su hijo.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos con dolor sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas –_También puedo responder a eso_ – ambos padres giraron enseguida a verlo –_El acaba de caer en Hogwarts…_ – los Potter simplemente sonrieron llenos de felicidad _–… en la época de tus padres_ – a Harry se le descompuso el rostro en menos de un segundo mientras Ginny congelada no sabía si festejar o llorar de nuevo.

Hola

Espero les este gustando como notaran todo lleva un proceso así que por favor no aceleren y segunda cosa es que pues si a nadie le gusta la historia la quitare, escribo por gusto es cierto pero detenerme a escribir una historia que realmente no le agrada a nadie pues mejor aprovecho ese tiempo para dedicarlo en las demás que como verán en mi perfil son bastantes... así que he decidido que si no hay comentarios o suscripciones de aquí en una semana pues quitare la historia y lo dejare como proyecto privado

Bueno eso es todo y saludos


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado una semana en la que simplemente James se encontraba encerrado en la enfermería utilizando sus horas en cualquier cosa, había leído al menos 5 libros que aparecían solos cada que terminaba el anterior en el que usualmente solo tardaba un día, jugaba ajedrez mágico con Poppy y hasta tomaban el té juntos ya que la mujer le había tomado cierto cariño; se había prohibido tajantemente pensar en su familia, imaginarlos desesperados por su ausencia o simplemente recordar a aquella a la que tanto había dañado y ahora sin duda disfrutaba no tener que verlo, o al menos eso pensaba él. Era una tarde tranquila y se levantó de su cama con lentitud ahora que había terminado otro libro, esta vez se trataba sobre runas un tema que sin querer le había recordado a su madrina Hermione pero no por eso se detuvo, lo termino y ahora que al fin había acabado se la pasaría caminando en círculos por el lugar causando la desesperación de la mujer que solo lo observaba a la distancia dejándole el espacio necesario para que se ejercitara; tomo su pergamino y su pluma que ahora se habían convertido en sus inseparables y se acercó a la enfermera que se encontraba entretenida limpiando unos estantes, escribió en silencio y con suavidad le palmeo el hombro a la mujer que lo miro de reojo pero este levanto el pergamino.

"_Poppy ¿Cuándo podré hablar?"_

La enfermera le sonrió levemente con lastima –_James para eso falta un poco… tu cuerpo absorbe tan rápido las pociones que no les da tiempo de trabajar todo lo que deben_ – el chico suspiro pero rápidamente movió la pluma.

"_¿Tan mal estoy?"_

Madame Pomfrey lo miro –_No puedo mentirte y no me gustaría hacerlo… la verdad aún no se ni como sobreviviste a esa caída sin contar las agujas envenenadas que se encontraban completamente en el interior de tu cuerpo… quiero pensar que por ellas es que las pociones no funcionan bien pero ya verás que pronto podrás moverte como siempre_ – el chico no pudo evitar gruñir levemente; estaba harto de tener el brazo derecho sujeto ya que aún no terminaba de sanar de haber sido atravesado por una rama o poder hablar que le era negado simplemente por el hecho que aun su mandíbula se estaba reconstruyendo con una lentitud demasiado plausible, lo demás ya eran golpes menores que casi no lo molestaban aunque le dolían un poco pero suspiro aceptando su triste historia y escribió con rapidez.

"_¿No serán pretextos tuyos para no dejarme ir?... Poppy picarona, yo también te amo"_

Le sonrió con picardía a la mujer que no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada –_Hay James que cosas dices… ve a tu cama en un momento te llevo tus pociones que es tiempo_ – el chico le guiño el ojo y se fue a paso relativamente normal dejándola con su pensamiento fijo en ayudarlo todo lo posible; las pociones que antes eran medicadas cada 15 minutos ya se las daban cada 30 pero eso no bastaba, él era un auror y necesitaba moverse con mayor agilidad algo que simplemente le tenían prohibido.

Se sentó en completo silencio observando la pared que había estado contemplando desde hace una semana e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no desesperarse pero la verdad le era imposible aunque eso de guardar silencio en todo momento estuviera ayudando para que no maldijera hasta a el mismo Dumbledore que se había encargado de visitarlo cada día todo lo que sus obligaciones le permitían que tampoco eran demasiado haciéndolo recordar que no era un viaje sabático al estar a punto de explotar la primera guerra mágica –_James tus pociones_ – no se molestó en quejarse, mas tardaba en escribirlo que Poppy en obligarlo regañándolo y la verdad tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas ganas solo se las trago haciendo las pocas muecas de disgusto que su rostro mitad inmóvil le permitía, la soledad lo estaba matando y él lo sabía.

Se quedó dentro de sus pensamientos sin notar nada a su alrededor intentando con todas sus fuerzas relajarse un poco –_Hola James_ – se dio la vuelta tan rápido como se lo permitió su cuerpo para mirar al viejo profesor que lo veía con sus preciosos ojos azules llenos de amabilidad; cerro los ojos por un momento y se concentró todo lo posible.

"_Hola abuelo"_

El viejo director se sentó en la silla de visitas aunque en ese momento James aprovecho para observar una bolsa negra que el hombre cargaba –_Veo que tus ánimos están bajando_ – el hombre intentaba sonar amable pero sobre todo su tono de preocupación fue el ganador…

"_Quisiera poder decir que no pero estas en mi cabeza, no puedo negarlo… jamás he sido solitario o algo así y estar aquí sin nada que hacer o algo, solo ha provocado que la tristeza y desesperación se apoderen de mi"_

… –_Puedo notarlo y por eso mismo he pensado una solución_ – el chico lo cuestiono con la mirada –_Poppy y yo estamos de acuerdo en que puedes salir… eres un secreto y eso quiere decir que toda la escuela sabe de ti por eso quiero presentarte ante el alumnado durante la cena de esta noche_ – James no pudo evitar que su rostro se iluminara –_Pero será mejor que obedezcas las indicaciones de Poppy o ella te volverá a encerrar y no podré hacer nada_ – ambos rieron –_Te traje un poco de ropa, no creo que quieras presentarte en bata de enfermo _– James hizo una mueca de asco causando la risa del profesor…

"_¿Ósea que podre merodear por todos lados?"_

… pregunto con mirada ilusionada provocando la sonrisa del profesor –_Si pero deberás tener cuidado, aun no estas completamente bien y Hogwarts no es el lugar más seguro… hay secretos en cada esquina, algunos más peligrosos que otros así que por favor se precavido_ – el chico asintió a las palabras del hombre sin borrar su sonrisa…

"_¿Mi rostro esta tan desfigurado o me harás cambiar?... digo, por el parecido con mi abuelo"_

… Dumbledore suavemente palmeo su hombro –_Tu rostro ya casi ha regresado a su tamaño normal y no necesito modificarte nada… es cierto que tu parecido con James es grande pero tampoco eres su calca, tienes esas pequeñas pecas que casi no son visibles o ese cabello que es mucho más domable que el de él pero sobre todo tienes esos ojos azules que te alejan por completo de ser el aparte de que tu impones respeto con la mirada mientras el sigue siendo un niño juguetón _– James sonrió avergonzado –_Tu solo preocúpate de no querer intentar explotar un inodoro_ – la mente del joven era como un libro que se censuraba al profesor pero cada que se desconcentraba solo un poco le mostraba un pequeño fragmento de su vida y sin querer mostro que eso ya lo había hecho, el director no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada al ver a un pequeño James de 12 años corriendo empapado de la escena del crimen –_Muy bien ahora ya no tienes la tentación_ – ambos sonrieron…

"_Abue… ¿sabes que ha pasado con mi magia?... es cierto que no tengo mi varita pero algo no está bien, puedo sentirlo"_

… el director lo miro serio y suspiro –_No podría responderte _– de entre sus ropas saco la varita de James iluminándole el rostro –_Inténtalo pero no te fuerces_ – el chico asintió y con rapidez la sujeto entre sus dedos; pudo sentir esa calidez, ese hormigueo por su brazo y esa sensación tan única en todo su cuerpo pero en el momento que quiso hacer un hechizo fue como si le cerraran el grifo de golpe…

"_Mierda ¡no!"_

… gruño James observando como no podía provocar ni chispas –_Cálmate… veré que ha pasado… la dejare en tu poder pero prométeme que no te sobre esforzaras_ – el chico solo pudo asentir en silencio mirando su varita...

"_Ya debes tener una idea… tu siempre tienes ideas ¿dime?"_

… el viejo suspiro sonriendo levemente al notar cuanto lo conocía el muchacho realmente –_Aun no puedo darte un veredicto pero esto puede que fuera provocado por las agujas… o por el viaje o el objeto que te trajo aquí_ – James estuvo a punto de golpear la mesa de noche con frustración pero se resistió sabiendo que si Madame Pomfrey lo escuchaba no lo dejaba salir y ahora era más importante la libertad que sus berrinches –_Pero no te preocupes seguiré investigando_ – el director se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida pero se detuvo en un momento –_Por cierto, he pensado que te gustaría más quedarte en una habitación que seguir aquí_ – el chico asintió aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo de antes…

"_¿Sera aquí a lado?"_

… –_No… he pensado dejarte en la torre trasera de Gryffindor que es a lado de la sala común… luego de la cena te mostrare el pasadizo de entrada_ – James sonrió levemente de lado…

"_Gracias pero ya lo conozco"_

… el viejo director suspiro sonriendo y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta cuando James a paso lento lo alcanzo…

"_Aquí está el libro que me presto, ya lo he terminado así que no se preocupe"_

… intento entregárselo pero el viejo profesor lo miro con confusión –_Yo no te he traído esto_ – susurro provocando que James se sorprendiera mientras miraba la tapa del grueso libro de runas sin entender; Dumbledore salió en silencio de la enfermería preguntándose quien sería aquella persona que se tomaba tales molestias con alguien a quien no conocía y aunque intentara encontrar más solo se le ocurrió una que ocasiono su sonrisa.

Draco Malfoy caminaba de habitación a habitación de la madriguera e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener a las familias en la planta baja pero eso no era muy posible con todos sus niños en camas recuperándose con lentitud de los golpes; el primer ministro había mandado un grupo de enfermeras para ayudar y aunque intento mandar también medimagos todos se negaron dejando a Malfoy como el cuidador de sus hijos, solo en el confiaban lo suficiente.

Bajo las escaleras en silencio intentando contener el dolor de ver a toda su familia, porque realmente eso se habían vuelto desde que Scorpius se hizo el mejor amigo de Albus y Rose; habían pasado navidades juntos y cumpleaños muchos más, habían ido a los partidos juntos y habían gritado de felicidad juntos por los logros de todos sus pequeños pero ahora verlos ahí tumbados con la palidez sobre sus rostros y el dolor en sus semblantes era difícil.

_-¿Cómo está?_ – Victorie clavo sus ojos azules en el en cuanto lo vio por las escaleras, sus ojos eran rojos y ya desbordaban de lágrimas al igual que los demás; la familia entera había detenido su vida durante esa semana dejando que solo los pequeños fueran a Hogwarts pero tenían autorización de poder volver después de clases.

-_Louis ha sanado por completo solo está un poco débil… Fred camina con cierta lentitud pero el veneno ya está dejando su cuerpo… Frank aún está bastante débil pero al fin pude encontrar una forma de vencer el veneno poco a poco así que debe de estar mejor en unos días… los hechizos sobre Ted fueron débiles pero le causaron ciertos daños internos que están sanando con cierta lentitud, solo es cuestión que no se mueva mucho y estará bien en unos días_ – las lágrimas viajaban por el rostro de todos aliviados.

_-¿Cómo esta Scorpius?_ – Hermione se acercó al rubio que suspiro con dolor recordando cómo había visto el rostro desfigurado de su hijo por tanto golpe que le habían propinado a lo bestia hasta dejarlo en cierta coma que pasaba poco a poco mientras iba recuperándose.

-_Pronto podrá comer una tarta_ – Draco sonrió levemente y su amiga abrazo con cariño a su esposa, se habían vuelto grandes amigas desde tiempo atrás.

La única que se encontraba en silencio con el rostro pálido y mirando el vacío era Ginny que estaba simplemente destrozada aunque Dumbledore cada día le contaba como mejoraba su hijo pero ¿Cómo podía eso calmarla en su totalidad? James se encontraba en otro tiempo sin la certeza de poder volver realmente y si se quedaba demasiado sabía perfectamente que la idea de proteger a sus abuelos sería tan fuerte que cometería una idiotez como querer interferir con las historia.

_-Sera mejor irnos_ – Ron tomo su capa y se la puso, lucia bastante cansado pero no podía parar con su ahijado perdido en el tiempo así que toda la semana sin importar nada había estado junto a Harry buscando toda la información posible de ese maldito aparatejo.

Hermione asintió colocándose su chaqueta aunque la fatiga en su rostro la hacía lucir más vieja eso no le importaba lo mas mínimo, no había dejado su trabajo así que por las noches se encargaba de los asuntos internacionales del ministerio para por la noche tener todo el tiempo posible buscando en sus cientos de libros cualquier cosa que pudiera darle al menos un poco de esperanza a su hermano del alma y su cuñada que se encontraban destrozados pero no había nada –_Apresúrate antes de que Harry asesine al ministro_ – en algún momento eso hubiera sido una buena broma pero ahora era una realidad tan tangente que hasta ellos tenían miedo de lo que el dolor pudiera hacer en Harry; la pareja se despidió con solo una mirada y desaparecieron en la chimenea.

James se quitó todo el vendaje con ayuda de Poppy, aguantaba con fuerzas las muecas de dolor que su rostro tanto deseaba formar pero su miedo a que no lo dejaran salir era más grande así que aguanto en silencio; por primera vez le permitieron entrar a la ducha sin vendajes y al sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo fue relajante y un poco doloroso pero su mente se encontraba más entretenida en otros asuntos como para quejarse.

Al salir Poppy lo esperaba con las nuevas vendas que se ajustaron a sus costillas que estaban terminando de sanar, otras a su hombro derecho donde aún estaba un hoyo que se cerraba con demasiada lentitud –_Jimmy dejare tu mandíbula sin vendaje pero lo hechizare para que no puedas hablar o moverlo más de lo debido ¿entendido?_ – el chico asintió a las indicaciones; cuando la enfermera al fin lo dejo se puso el traje negro que Dumbledore le había llevado, era perfectamente de su talla y aunque usualmente no era amante de ese tipo de ropa no podía negar que tenía un porte genial para llevarlo.

Todas sus cosas habían sido empacadas por la amable enfermera y en la mesa solo se encontraba su varita a un lado del libro, ese que tanta curiosidad le daba al no saber quién era el dueño pero suspiro dejándolo de lado en su mente mientras lo introducía en su maleta; se alboroto el cabello y se miró en el espejo notando que una afeitada no le caería nada mal aunque la barba de días le daba un look desenfadado que le agradaba un poco, así dejo la que hasta ahora había sido su pequeña habitación y junto a Poppy camino al gran comedor.

El gran comedor se encontraba lleno de jóvenes que hambrientos casi corrían a sus respectivas mesas y los murmullos eran el ambientador normal, entre todos esos jóvenes en la mesa roja se encontraba una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes que sonreía conversando con su amiga ignorando completamente las miradas y sonrisas de un joven de gafas con cabello azabache desordenado –_Jóvenes_ – todos guardaron silencio casi enseguida al escuchar la voz de su director –_Se muy bien que el hambre los aqueja pero necesito hacer un anuncio rápido antes de que el señor Black muerda al pobre señor Pettigrew_ – todos rieron por el comentario en especial porque en la mirada del ojigris parecía ser ya un blanco marcado –_Bueno… como sabrán hace unos días un visitante sorpresa literalmente nos cayó encima… sé que han estado preocupados sin saber quién es pero les aseguro que es inofensivo, de hecho, se quedara en el colegio un tiempo_ – los murmullos leves comenzaron pero acabaron con la mirada del director –_Sé que lo trataran y lo recibirán de la mejor manera… es amable y un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra y él es mi sobrino… James Adrián Dumbledore _– los murmullos se intensificaron en cuanto el director termino pero todos se callaron de golpe al ver al joven entrar por la puerta principal junto a Madame Pomfrey; caminaban con tranquilidad y James se miraba serio casi como un soldado pero sonrió levemente al llegar junto al director que ya le había preparado un lugar a su lado –_James es un auror americano y al sufrir varias heridas cometió el gran error de intentar aparecerse en su estado en mi despacho… fallo y en cambio sufrió mas heridas al aparecer en nuestros cielos, por el momento no puede hablar ya que se destrozó la quijada pero con el tiempo sanara por completo y permanecerá aquí por cuestiones de su trabajo, y por supuesto, como mi pupilo_ – los murmullos siguieron y el director solo sonrió mientras James suspiraba mirando a la mesa sonriendo levemente –_Ahora espero que lo reciban de la mejor manera y comamos antes de que Potter y Black se coman a varios de sus compañeros_ – los aludidos rieron asintiendo pero la sola mención de su apellido hizo que James Sirius buscara a su abuelo con la mirada hasta encontrarlo.

* * *

Hola

Sino recibo noticias de al menos 5 lectores pues la verdad quitare la historia; no es por interés de comentarios o algo así pero si nadie esta leyendo esto prefiero mejor concentrarme en las otras que tengo publicadas es solo cuestión de tiempo espero entiendan

Saludos


	6. Chapter 6

Comenzó el banquete y James permitió que Poppy le sirviera la comida en su plato, en cierta forma era como si su abuela estuviera a su lado cuidándolo como cada vez que se enfermaba y eso se lo agradecía infinitamente a la mujer que parecía gustosa atendiéndolo pero no toda su atención estaba en ella; su mirada desde el comienzo se encontraba concentrada en su abuelo que reía junto al que reconocía como el padrino de su padre, ambos comían y se carcajeaban junto a otros dos chicos que supuso serian el padre de su hermano mayor y la rata traidora pero al verlo detenidamente su mente se puso en alerta total ignorando las miradas tontas que algunas chicas le lanzaban para concentrarse ahora en la mesa verde. Durante su entrenamiento había tenido historia y las fotografías de varios mortifagos daban vueltas mientras él los identificaba sentados en la mesa comiendo con tranquilidad en lo que él se preguntaba en silencio si ya estaban con Voldemort.

_-Joven Dumbledore veo que está interesado en nuestros estudiantes_ – la voz amable del profesor Slughorn lo saco de sus pensamientos, con rapidez tomo su pergamino y escribió.

_"Solo me preguntaba cómo era posible dividirlos en casas"_

Sonrió con amabilidad al profesor que le regreso la sonrisa –_Oh, de eso se encarga el sombrero seleccionador ¿que supongo ya conoce?_ –.

James asintió enseguida y volvió a escribir...

_"Si pero es extraordinario que los separe de esa manera sin temor a equivocarse"_

El profesor asintió –_Lo es, sin duda ninguna persona podría saber exactamente cómo hacerlo sin sufrir alguna confusión o algo por el estilo_ – sin duda el profesor ya tenía planes para el al ver como lo miraba con ojos brillantes como si fuera oro –_Debo suponer que es bueno en pociones ¿cierto?_ – el joven solo asintió _–¿Le apetecería presenciar una clase? Sin duda los chicos disfrutaran la compañía_ – Dumbledore que se encontraba entre ambos suspiro con una sonrisa sabiendo que deseaba su viejo amigo.

_"Sera todo un honor"_

James sonrió con elegancia y el viejo profesor estuvo a punto de dar un salto de alegría –_Esplendido... ¿Qué le parece mañana en las últimas 2 hrs? Tengo a los chicos de sexto donde se encuentran dos de mis mejores estudiantes, sin duda disfrutaran de poder hablar con usted _– James asintió a las palabras aceleradas del profesor mientras Poppy ya lo obligaba a comer; la noche continuo y aunque por un momento deseo desaparecer para que dejaran de mirarlo al mismo tiempo lo estaba disfrutando encantado.

Era feliz de ver a su abuelo tal cual era ya no una simple foto en la pared o en el álbum de su padre; encantado sonreía viendo cada detalle de aquel chico y con felicidad noto que el director tenia razón, había vivido por años con los comentarios de su igualdad con su abuelo y ahora con una sonrisa veía lo equivocados que estaban todos; sus facciones eran relativamente parecidas y su cabello un poco pero de ahí en fuera era la imagen de Albus la que estaba observando aunque con sorpresa pudo reconocer varios ademanes de Sirius Black en su persona que utilizaba en su vida, era raro pero le gustaba.

La cena termino sin percances y al levantarse Dumbledore lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos...

_"James espero que no te importe que cambiara un poco tu nombre"_

... el joven se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del director solo en su cabeza...

_"Está bien abue... creo que no hay nadie en tu familia sin un nombre que comience con A ¿cierto?"_

_"Así es, te puse Adrian como mi abuelo"_

_"Pues para mi será un honor llevar su nombre"_

Dumbledore sonrió con alegría...

_"No pudiste escapar del viejo Slughorn"_

_"Estuve en su club de las eminencias desde primer año, imagine que ser un Dumbledore era demasiada tentación para el"_

... ambos rieron...

_"James por favor quiero que bebas tus medicinas sin falta y la biblioteca estará completamente a tu disposición... ya he hablado con Madame Prince, por cierto la contraseña de mi despacho es bombones de menta y este también se encontrara a tu entera disposición"_

_"Gracias abuelo... en serio, por todo"_

Ambos se sonrieron con cariño notando en ese momento el silencio que los rodeaba; varios jóvenes rezagados y profesores los veían sorprendidos al entender que se estaban comunicando en completo silencio y sin duda esto para primera hr de la mañana sería una notica conocida por todos.

Harry había perdido la conciencia sin poder evitarlo sobre su escritorio, tenía montones de papeles desperdigados por toda la mesa y varias tazas de café en una mesita cercana junto con uno que otro con whisky muggle o de fuego, había caído exhausto teniendo casi una semana sin dormir en lo más mínimo era lo normal aunque no quería permitírselo al aun no tener la solución pero era obvio que en algún momento iba a pasar.

Y sin saber cómo las cosas dieron vueltas en el interior de su mente y de pronto ya no estaba rodeado de papeles o con un whisky en su mano sino ahora se encontraba tirado en la tierra con ese familiar aroma a hogar y las carcajadas a sus lados hicieron que se le partiera el corazón porque no estaba solo sus pequeños estaban a su lado riendo acostados en el suelo con sus escobas a los lados observando las estrellas después de una tarde de juegos juntos; Albus tan idéntico a él era silencioso y hasta cierto punto serio pero podía reconocer esos pequeños gestos tan suyos que decían que era feliz que estaba tranquilo y que a su manera se divertía; luego estaba su princesa tan inquieta, tan hermosa como su madre y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte y aguerrida como cada pelirroja que había cruzado por su vida, desde pequeña las lágrimas no eran comunes en ella como su madre y ahora estaba ahí riendo a carcajadas por alguna tontería que su hermano le haya dicho, se recostaba sobre él y este sonreía feliz acariciando su cabello y el alma se le detuvo; ahí estaba James Sirius su hijo más inquieto y extraordinariamente desastroso pero había algo que siempre hacia bien sin importar como y eso era ser el mejor hermano mayor que sus hijos pudieran desear, sabía que los molestaba pero eso no quitaba el hecho que desde pequeño jugaba con Albus en la escuela muggle porque todos creían que era aburrido o como desde que Lilly era bebe se desvivía en que ella sonriera sin importar castigos, era un gran chico que lo llenaba de orgullo a cada día y ahí estaba con su cabello desordenado por el viento riendo mientras le hacia una trencita a su hermana que lucia cómoda recostada en su pecho; y Harry con dolor veía a su familia que lo llenaba de alegría y era su motor.

-_Ey papá supe que ahora enseñan artes marciales muggles a los aurores ¿Por qué?_ – James miro a su padre de reojo que sonrió.

-_Hay ocasiones en las que no puedes o alcanzas a sacar tu varita así que es mejor saber cómo defenderte sin ella… además la mayoría de los magos no esperan que los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y eso lo sé de primera mano_ – Harry sonrió recordando.

_-¿Qué paso? _– Albus lo miro.

-_Pues cuando ustedes aun no nacían yo tenía la costumbre de ir por pastelillos cada sábado a una cafetería no muy lejana a la casa, me encantaban y se hizo una costumbre para mi… un día me desperté un poco tarde y como los pastelillos eran famosos en el barrio se acababan rápido así que no me fije y salí a buscar mi alimento; creo que fue una costumbre demasiado obvia ya que unos mortifagos me atacaron y yo había olvidado mi varita así que tuve que lanzarme a taclearlos, me hechizaron un poco y me golpearon también pero alcance a quitarle a uno su varita y así termino… su madre casi me mata cuando se enteró _– Harry rio con inocencia junto a sus hijos –_Por eso es bueno que sepan cómo golpear… depender de la magia es malo… siempre recuerden alerta permanente aunque no tengan su varita a la mano _– termino con una sonrisa.

James despertó de golpe sintiendo como el sudor resbalaba lentamente por su frente, había sido un sueño o un recuerdo mejor dicho pero lo había tomado en completa sorpresa en especial porque Poppy le había dado una poción para evitar sus pesadillas donde se repetía una y otra vez la misión. Sentía los ojos llorosos y su pulso estaba acelerado pero sobre todo sentía ese enorme dolor que le oprimía el pecho...

_"Alerta permanente"_

... sonrió pensando la ironía o la casualidad de haber recordado justo ese momento de uno de tantos con su padre durante sus veranos pero un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos; su hogar provisional no era muy grande solo una gran sala que conectaba con su habitación donde tenía un closet y escritorio junto dos mesas de noche a los lados de su cama donde descansaba su varita y una baño privado, eso le daba la noción de las pequeñas cosas como el sonido de la puerta al abrirse o los ligeros pasos y solo eso basto para que se pusiera de pie sigilosamente sin importar el dolor ocultándose tras el estandarte de la escuela.

La habitación se ilumino levemente por la luz emanaba de una varita que era sujeta firmemente por alguien a la que no alcanzo a ver porque en cuanto vio que se acercaban a su cama salió de su escondite con el firme pensamiento de taclear antes de dar tiempo para que lo hechizaran pero justo cuando la luz fue más clara al avanzar pudo reconocer un hermoso cabello pelirrojo pero ya era muy tarde para detener su movimiento así que solo le quedo aflojar el cuerpo y casi cargar a la chica dándole la vuelta para disminuir la fuerza aunque al final ella cayó sobre su cuerpo produciéndole dolor.

No pudo evitar soltar un quejido aunque fue callado por el chillido de la pelirroja, cerró los ojos pero al abrirlos soltó un suspiro de golpe al encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con vergüenza, unas cosquillas viajaron por todo su cuerpo y de pronto la bombilla de la lámpara en la mesa de noche exploto en miles de pedazos; la cuestiono con la mirada y esta negó en silencio y se quedaron inmóviles simplemente mirándose, el reconociendo facciones y ella imaginándolas porque de alguna manera en verdad le veía parecido con el director.

_-Oh lo siento_ – despertó al fin bajándose de él rodando suavemente sobre la cama que por suerte había parado su caída.

James sonrió amablemente y se puso de pie sintiendo el dolor recorrer su cuerpo pero no iba a quejarse en ese momento, sin duda luego lloraría pero ahora no, tomo su pergamino y escribió…

_"Hola, no te preocupes no ha pasado nada"_

… la pelirroja le sonrió un tanto nerviosa pero esa sonrisa tan amable sin duda su rasgo más parecido a Dumbledore la hizo relajarse un poco –_Lamento haber entrado así a tu habitación_ – bajo la mirada.

_"Oh tranquila solo que a la otra toca o podrías encontrarme sin ropa"_

James estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada al ver el sonrojo de la chica pero ese maldito hechizo no lo dejaba –_Soy Lilly… Lilly Evans_ – y así fue como James se quedó sin palabras, ya lo suponía por supuesto pero la verdad quería asegurarse y mentalmente felicito a su abuelo por su gusto; no tenía palabras para describirla pero pensaba que era hermosa sin compararla con nadie porque ante su mami pierde…

"_Un placer, soy James"_

… tomo suavemente su mano y la beso con cierto cariño aunque a cualquier chica ese gesto tan caballeroso y sin parecer pervertido era algo que derretía…

"_Te invito una cerveza de mantequilla y me cuentas que haces entrando en mi habitación ¿te parece?"_

… la miraba con emoción pero como evitarlo no todos tenían la oportunidad de conocer a su abuela fallecida siendo jovencita.

-_Está bien_ – Lilly miro a su alrededor sonrojándose; estaba casi recostada en la cama de un joven amable de preciosos ojos azules que vestía solo con su pantalón ligero y las vendas que cubrían sus costillas y hombro pero no ocultaba que era un buen mozo como diría su madre –_Eeee… ¿aquí?_ – susurro nerviosa.

James no la escucho ya se había dado la vuelta buscando en su mini refrigerador que el director había colocado en la habitación para que guardara sus pociones aunque él ya se había encargado de robar algunas cervezas de mantequilla que los elfos tenían en las cocinas solo para el profesor Flitwick, Lilly no supo que hacer solo lo miro confundida hasta que él le entrego su cerveza…

"_Podemos hablar aquí o en la sala, donde prefieras"_

… le sonrió amable luego de mostrarle el pergamino y ella casi enseguida dio un brinco poniéndose de pie, James sonrió levemente pero la siguió en silencio hasta el sofá de la sala que también contaba con chimenea pero el invierno ya había pasado así que el clima era cálido…

"_Ahora sí cuéntame ¿Por qué te colaste en mi habitación?"_

Lilly se sonrojo pero sonrió –_Es que yo… tenía que regresar el libro… madame Prince se enoja de que pasemos la fecha de entrega… yo lo lamento… no quería… yo…_ – y entre todas esas palabras dichas a gran velocidad James sonrió entendiendo lo que pasaba.

"_Así que eras tú la que me dejaba los libros"_

La chica asintió bajando la mirada –_Lo lamento… es solo que pensé que te aburrirías, yo no…_ – se calló en cuanto el suavemente acaricio su mejilla, ahí fue cuando noto que estaban relativamente cerca aunque sentados de lado para poder mirarse sin problemas.

"_En verdad te lo agradezco… sino hubiera sido por ti puede que me entretuviera hasta imaginando historias románticas entre Poppy y yo"_

Lilly rió en cuanto leyó lo que el escribía con cierta rapidez –_No es nada_ – le dio un trago a su cerveza y en ese momento él se dio cuenta que no solo era la que le llevaba libros sino era la misma chica que lo había encontrado en el bosque, no pudo evitarlo y su curiosidad creció mas y sin planearlo las horas pasaron mientras se conocían.

Despertó muy incómodo sentado o mejor dicho ya casi acostado en el sofá con sus piernas estiradas hacia el piso sintiendo como el cuerpo casi gritaba de dolor por la mal posición pero también sentía como alguien estaba recostado sobre su abdomen y al mirar a Lilly ahí durmiendo tan relajadamente no pudo evitar sonreír, suavemente tomo un mechón de su cabello rojo y se puso a jugar con el haciéndole una trencilla que termino justo cuando ella despertaba.

"_Buenos días"_

… le mostro el pergamino sonriendo con amabilidad.

Lilly le sonrió sentándose con un sonrojo en sus mejillas –_James discúlpame_ – miraba a todos lados menos a él sintiendo que se derretía de vergüenza y ternura al ver la trenza –_Eres bueno_ – susurro.

"_Tengo una hermana y tranquila no pasa nada, me caes bien así que puedes tomarme de oso de peluche o almohada cuando desees"_

… le sonrió de lado y ella en verdad estuvo a punto de derretirse hasta que vio como suavemente la luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana.

_-¡Por merlín! ¿Qué hora es?_ – grito paranoicamente y el solo le mostro su reloj de pulsera para que esta soltara un grito aterrada –_Son las 7 am ¡dios! Alice y Camile me mataran_ – se puso de pie de un salto –_Bye James gracias por la cerveza_ – sin pensar le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a un risueño James.

Entro con el máximo sigilo a la sala común de Gryffindor pero eso no sirvió de nada porque ahí no solo estaban sus amigas Alice y Camile sino también Remus, Potter y Black que parecía que estaban a punto de salir a gritar su nombre por el castillo a todo pulmón; todos suspiraron aliviados al verla y sus amigas casi lloraron cuando la abrazaron, no eran buenos tiempos para que una hija de muggles se quedara fuera tarde y todos lo sabían.

_-¡¿Dónde mierda estabas?!_ – grito Alice en cuanto la soltó.

_-¡Lilian Evans casi nos matas de un maldito infarto… no dijiste a donde ibas solo que no tardabas y de pronto pasa la una, las dos, hasta las tres de la mañana y ni un rastro tuyo… dios creíamos que algo te había pasado hasta pensamos que el imbécil de Potter te había secuestrado para cosas raras…_ – sin duda James Potter se hubiera quejado pero prefirió guardar silencio al ver a la rubia casi escupir fuego aunque eso no impidió que Sirius Black se burlara del concepto en el que lo tenían _–… fuimos a la biblioteca y nada, a las cocinas y nada… estábamos a punto de ir con McGonagall ¿Dónde carajos estabas?!_ – grito Camile tan rápido que la pregunta golpeo tan de sorpresa a Lilly que no supo que decir mientras sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rojo intenso.

_-Yo… yo…_ – miro de reojo a los merodeadores que también la miraban esperando una explicación _–… yo me quede dormida_ – susurro pero el silencio era tal que todos la habían escuchado.

_-¡¿Dónde?!_ – gruño para su dolor Camile mirándola fijamente notando sin entender porque su amiga la prefecta perfecta estaba nerviosa y con la mirada le rogaba que no le preguntara mas pero no estaba de humor sin haber dormido nada _–¡¿Dónde?!_ – hasta Sirius se estremeció al volver a escuchar la pregunta.

-_Con James_ – todos miraron hacia el Potter que tenía simplemente el rostro desencajado sin entender aunque solo le llegaba una solución a su cabeza y no le gustaba nada.

_-¿Qué James?_ – hablo al fin Alice.

Lilly casi lloraba pero sabía que no había escapatoria –_James… Dumbledore_ – solo esas palabras bastaron para que sus amigas sonrieran pícaramente olvidando su enojo y para que los merodeadores miraran con lastima al pobre Potter que solo había hecho una mueca de dolor.

-_Creo que nos olvidaremos de que es sobrino de Dumby_ – le susurro Sirius a Remus que asintió mirando como los puños de su amigo se cerraban con tal fuerza que hasta él le dolieron.

* * *

Hola.

Pues decidí dejarlo publicado pero no esperen que sea en la que mas pronto publique que la verdad estoy intentando terminar las otras historias que tengo, como notaran cuando están los diálogos entre comillas y en cursiva son los pensamientos de James SP y cuando están subrayados es cuando los escribe... ok otra cosa ¿quieren romance leve entre JSP y Lilly o no? es una idea que me e estado debatiendo y la verdad no tengo preferida

Bueno ahí me dicen, saludos


End file.
